1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to methods and systems for face detection and recognition in images captured by a camera on a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Biometric authentication processes are being used more frequently to allow users to more readily access their devices without the need for passcode or password authentication. One example of a biometric authentication process is fingerprint authentication using a fingerprint sensor. Facial recognition is another biometric process that may be used for authentication of an authorized user of a device. Facial recognition processes are generally used to identify individuals in an image and/or compare individuals in images to a database of individuals to match the faces of individuals.
For authentication using facial recognition, the facial recognition system generally struggles to adapt to changes in the authorized user's facial features over time so that the user may continue to access the device using facial recognition even as facial features of the user change and create differences in images of the user. For example, the user's facial features may change over time due to facial hair changes, haircuts, gaining/losing weight, and/or aging. The facial recognition system, however, needs to remain secure. Thus, challenges balancing the need to adapt to the changes while also ensuring that the differences are recognized as changes in the user and not differences between the user and another person to inhibit unwanted access to the device generally preclude adaptation.